Serendipity
by LadyRobinHood
Summary: A princess of Crystal Tokyo....not allowed out into the world...has everything a girl wants...except.....love....this is a One shot...i no that serena is suppose to be queen but it didn't suit the story


Hello this is my first Sailor Moon Fanfic…so please go easy on me! I wrote this during the last set of holidays…I tried my best so please R&R no flames

EDIT: so yeah I should have mention I wrote this (ages ago) for my English class and I thought it sounded good for A Sailor Moon Fanfic so I went and changed the names…I might have forgotten to change a couple but that is all fixed now!

**Serendipity **

"MUM" I yelled from my bedroom. I hated this. I hated having no real friends, the 'friends' I have are just stuck up, posh, rich bitches. I hate having all the money in the world. I want to work for my money. I hate having everything at my disposal servants, clothes, and jewellery and not to mention boys. I am about 1.7 metres tall, with long blonde hair that reached down to the floor. I mostly wore it up in Odangos, just like my hero sailor Moon…actually I am a lot like sailor Moon. I have big cerulean blue eyes, a slim body, yet I eat like a pig, I am messy and a total klutz. I was also a WIT. A WIT stands for Witch In Training. My powers are teleporting or Orbing and levitating.

If you haven't figured it out yet I am a Princess. Princess Serena of crystal Tokyo to be exact. My mother, Serenity and father, James are queen and king of crystal Tokyo, the capital Japan though I have never seen Japan, let alone Crystal Tokyo. My Father thinks, that until I am married I should not be aloud to see the outside world. I simply hate him for it!

I collapsed on my bed. My mother came rushing into my bedroom.

"My daughter, what is wrong? Are you sick? Let me call the healer" She asked, while having a panic attack.

My mother Serenity never had any more children and was very lucky to have me. When she was younger, before she had met my father, her Aunt, Beryl, attacked her. She was shot in the abdomen, several times, with a darkness bolt (kind of like a lighting Bolt, but with pure darkness). She had to have major surgery and with this surgery, there was a great risk that might never be able to conceive, but a miracle happened and here I am. That one of the many reason my parents are so protective.

Serenity shifted about the room, so quickly to could rival the great fairytale character, which my father tells me about, Tuxedo Mask.

My mother was a small woman, only about 1.6 metres but she was beautiful. Her long sliver hair was like mine she also wore it like mine. With her Midnight blue eyes, full red lips, straight white teeth and slim, size 6 body she was perfect.

"Mother, I am not sick…its just that I got this note from father saying that I am engaged to be married" I told her, giving her one of my famous death stares.

"Oh…ummm…sweetheart, your father organised this marriage, why don't you talk to him?" she looked at me sympathetically.

Though I loved my mother, she never got involved with anything but her own business and I hated her for it. I am the totally opposite, I absolutely loved sticking my nose in other people's business.

"Well mother then I will" I stormed out of my room, and ran down the stairs. I stopped and gave a high-pitched scream.

"Serena! You are a princess, you should not scream like that" a very broken voice, high-pitched voice came from behind me.

"Miss Moon, you cannot tell me what to do, just because you teach me doesn't mean you can't boss me around" I turned around and came face to face, or should I say bellybutton to face. Miss Luna Moon, a… dwarf…no…fairy…now wait she no wings… well I am not to sure what she is, but she is really, really short and I mean funny short. Luna was a neat freak, a bossy boots and a total bitch. She's 80 centimetres tall, with Electric purple hair, yellow eyes and a cat-like nose.

"Your highness, its _MS_ Moon, and I was hired to look after you and help develop your powers," she scolded "and your father gave me permission to…discipline you when necessary" A sly grin crept over her face.

I rolled my eyes and raised an eyebrow at her.

"I am 17, I don't need someone to watch over me 24/7. Now where is my father?" I questioned the small creature in front over me.

"He is outside in the rose garden with a quite attractive boy…I mean man" Luna's eyes glazed over and she went into La La land.

"Excuse me" I shoved past her and opened the great hall doors and ran down the white gravel path to the rose garden.

The rose garden was magically created the second I was born. It has every colour and perfume humanly possible. I spend most of my time out here, its beautiful.

I saw my father talking to someone just like Luna had said, but I could only see the back of his head.

"Father! I am sorry to interrupt but we need to talk" I pursed my lips as tightly as I could so he, my so called father could see that I was serious

"Yes my daughter," he turned to the man he was talking to "Thank you for coming Rubeus, we will make the arrangements official later"

"Yes, your majesty" the man turned around and faced me. I thought I was going to puke. He was…well lets just say ugly is an understatement. He was as pale as paper, with bright red hair, a beer belly, about 2 metres tall and had pimples.

"Princess Serena, you grow more beautiful every day, I hope to get to know you better over the next few weeks" he spat as he placed a sloppy, wet kiss on my hand

"Well that's very sweet of you to say," I said as I forced a smile onto my face. I saw my father smirking behind Rubeus.

Rubeus bowed and hastily left the garden.

"Who was that?" I questioned my father as I wiped the spit of my hand.

"He is my head butler, I thought you would have recognized him then again he only works in your mother's and mine chambers, now Serena dearest what did you want to talk about"

"Oh yeah" I looked up into my father's hazel eyes. They were filled with so much wisdom and life. My father was a tall man about 1.9 metres, it is quite funny to see my mother and father together. Age had come to my father well, thought he was 40 years old, he could out run any 21 year old and according to Serenity he hadn't changed since she had met him when he was my age.

My eyes started to twinge and filled up with water. I didn't want to cry in front of him but I couldn't help it.

I fell into my father's arms and sobbed into his chest.

"I don't want to get married, daddy, I just don't…I can't…"

James stroked my hair.

"Sweetheart, you can't get married till your eighteen which is in two days and on the night of your eighteenth birthday you will be married"

"But daddy, I wanna marry for love not because I have to…Oh my God! I have to marry Rubeus don't I?" I questioned my father with a look of horror on my face.

"Oh my sweetheart no, Do you remember Duke and Duchess Chiba?"

"Ummm...weren't they were the only people you would let me see when I was younger? They had a son didn't they? I played with him…what was his name…Darien"

"Yes," A smile crept over his face "and he is standing right behind you actually"

I turned around and came face to face with the most beautiful and sexist guy I have every met, with black, wild, untamed hair, the deepest and most gorgeous Midnight blue eyes and the body of a god.

I stood with my mouth open, my eyes bloodshot and water all over my face the only thing about me that looked good was my hair...oh who am I kidding my hair looked terrible.

"Serena, this is Darien, your fiancé," My father whispered in my ear.

_Oh my dear lord! I have to get out of here _I thought to myself as Darien stood in front of me. I decided to orb out of there as fast as possible.

"Excuse Me," I muttered and in a light blue glow I disappeared to go to my Bedroom.

A landed in a heap on the bed.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" I muttered to myself. I recognized everything…those eyes, that hair and those lips. I remember all it like it was something from the distant past.

I decided have a very hot, very long bath. I jumped into my spa, which had already been filled with pink bubble bath and the essence of white chocolate. I put on a facemask some music and just relaxed and pondered about what had just happened.

After about an hour, I had totally chilled out and had orbed in some chocolate and ice cream.

I started to sing and I hopped out of the spa and started to dance. I pulled on my Pink Underwear and Singlet and turned up the music to full blow.

_Where's all my soul sisters Let me hear ya'll flow sisters He sister soul sister _

_Go sister_

_Soul sister. _

_He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge_

_Strutting her stuff on the street_

_She said, hello, hey Joe_

_You wanna give it a go, oh_

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (hey hey hey)_

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya here (here oh)_

_Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh yeah)_

_Creole Lady Marmalade (ohh)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, Ce soir (oh oh)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

_He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up_

_Boy drank all that magnolia wine_

_On her black satin sheets_

_Is where he started to freak, yeah_

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da da yeah)_

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya here (ooh yeah yeah)_

_Mocca chocolata ya ya (yeah, yeah)_

_Creole Lady Marmalade, uh_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ooh)_

_Yeah, yeah, aw_

_One more time, come on now_

_Marmalade (ooh)_

_Lady Marmalade (ooh yeah)_

_Marmalade (no ohh)_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, oh_

_Color of cafe au lait, alright_

_Made the savage beast inside_

_Roar until he cried_

_More, more, more_

"Hey Meatball head nice dancing" a deep, masculine voice came from the doorway.

The music came to a screeching halt as I fell on my ass.

"Haven't you heard of kno…" I looked up to see Darien the guy of my dreams standing there. I stood there with my eyes as wide as crystal balls.

"Well Miss Serena I did knock, but you were to busy to hear it" He looked me up and down, and then I remembered what I was wearing.

"Oh my god!" I covered myself and tried to run to the bathroom, but Darien got there before me.

"Miss Serena, you wouldn't be trying to run away again" He leaned close and whispered in my ear

"Beside I like you exactly the way you are right now"

My legs left like jelly, his hot breath against my cool skin made me shiver.

_God, he smells good _I thought as I stepped back from him and orbed my dressing gown to me and levitated to my bed.

"Did you come in here for a reason or a you a peeping Tom?" I asked him sweetly flashing my eyelashes and smiling Innocently.

"Yes, I was wondering if you would join me for dinner tonight?"

I looked him up and down and raised an eyebrow.

"Hmmm…I will join you tonight for Dinner but on one condition" He looked at me, questionably

"You have to get rid of the awful green jacket you are wearing!" he laughed and smiled

"Of course…you haven't changed a bit"

I looked at him with a look of question on my face.

He leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"The rose garden, 8:00"

He bowed and exited the room.

I collapsed against the wall. My heartbeat was racing, my breathing was hard and heavy but I was smiling. Darien had actual remember who I was but I don't have any clue who he is except for this… feeling and now I have a date with him. I wanted to scream.

_WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR? _I thought.

I ran into my closet and went though my entire collection of dresses until I found the prefect one. It was the purest and the most radiant white, the bust was fitted and the skirt was A-line that flowed down to the floor. It was cover in diamonds and pearls.

My mother walked in when I was trying it on.

"Serena…you found it"

"Yes, what exactly is it?" I asked while staring at myself in the mirror.

"Well, the sweet boy your father was talking to, Darien the son of Duke Chiba told me to give it to you with the message "wear it tonight", isn't the sweet" she smiled and walked over to me.

"You look abousulty beautiful, Serena" A single tear fell down her rosy cheek.

"Oh Mum" I hugged her.

She hugged back and whispered to me

"It will all turn out fine, trust me I can see the future… now let me help with your make-up and hair"

We linked arms and walked into the bathroom. After about half an hour my hair up in Odangos and I was ready for my date. Queen Serenity looked out the window.

"Your father is talking to Darien in the Rose garden, you better go" she kissed me on the head.

"Good Luck and don't be worried it will all be fine"

I smiled and quickly turned around and slowly opened the door. I looked back at Serenity and all my nerves came back and hit me.

I ran over to her like a three year old and hugged her.

"Oh mummy, I am so scared, what am I suppose to do?" I asked her

"Just be yourself and you will do fine, ok, just go or you will be late"

"Thanks mum"

I went over to the door and exited the room and flied down the stairs quickly walked down to the rose garden.

It was beautiful at night but tonight it was amazing.

All the roses were red and smelt like strawberries and there were white fairy lights everywhere, which blended in with the thousands of stars in the night sky.

_Wow! He must really like me. First the dress, now this_ I thought. Then I felt some one pulling at my dress. I looked down to fine Ms Moon.

"You better hurry up or you will be late Miss Serena" she pestered.

"Yeah I know…wait… didn't you say that my father earlier was talking to a cute man?" I asked the little woman in front of me.

"Well, yes I think his name was Rubeus. Is that who you are meeting? Lucky you, though he doesn't deserve you"

"I offended that you would think that. I am meeting Darien the son of Duke and Duchess Chiba. Rubeus is all yours" I walked out into the garden and slowly made my way down to James and Darien.

I coughed quietly and both of them turned around. My father had the biggest grin on his face and Daniel was just looking me up and down with his mouth wide open.

"I better leave you two alone" James walked over and hugged me.

"Thank you, you two are perfect for each other" he whispered in my ear and walked away saying "take care of her"

I turned back to Darien who was frozen solid with his mouth still open.

"So what do you prefer this dress or the underwear?" I whispered into his ear.

Darien smiled and lifted me up into his arms and carried me over to the table.

"I prefer the underwear, easier to get off" he winked as he placed me in a chair. After a delectable meal filled with rich foods and tastes. We sat staring into each other's eyes for five minutes until one of us made a move.

"Come with me" Darien took my hand and cover my eyes.

"What are you doing? Where are you taking me?" I laughed.

We walked from about 5 minutes until he stopped and uncovered my eyes. I was standing in front of the tree.

"Do you recognize where we are?" Darien whispered

I walked forward and around the tree, brushing my hand against the bark of the tree.

"It's like a memory from a dream…"

Darien grabbed me from behind by the waist and pulled me down until we were both on our knees.

"Look…there" he placed my hand on the tree, it was too dark to see but there was something written there.

"I can feel something, but I can't read it…hold on"

My hand lit up with a bluey white glow.

"Oh my!"

Drawn on the bark was a heart and written within the heart was D.C 4 P.S.

"I remember… this is where we first kissed," I sobbed "and you did this so that we would always remember this moment"

**Flashback**

"_**Tag you're it Darien" Serena laughed as she ran away from the black haired boy.**_

"_**Serena, you are dead" he spirited after the piggy-tailed blonde hair girl.**_

_**The two young children ran round the vast grounds until Serena collapsed beside a cherry blossom tree.**_

"_**So here you are" Darien appeared beside Serena "Be prepared to die by…tickling!!"**_

_**Serena screamed and laughed until she was crying.**_

"_**Ok, ok I give. Mercy"**_

_**Darien had Serena pinned down to the ground the faces so close that there noses where touching. Darien leaned in and captured her lips in a small kiss.**_

"_**What was that for?" Serena whispered**_

"_**I like you, and my mum and dad do that and they like each other" Darien said**_

"_**Oh well…do you wanna do it again?" Serena asked with a cheeky grin on her face**_

_**After a few more kisses they two children stop and Darien started to draw a picture in the tree.**_

"_**This is so we will never forget this moment. We will come here every day…and maybe kiss some more"**_

_**Serena giggled and her cheeks went a dark red colour. A voice came from a distance.**_

"_**PRINCESS SERENA!! YOUR MOTHER WANTS YOU!!"**_

"_**We better orb back. I don't have the strength to run and it would take to long to walk"**_

"_**Ok" Darien grabbed his friend's arm has they orb back to the garden.**_

"_**Miss Serena where have you been? Your mother has been frantic so has your's Master Darien" Miss Moon questioned the grinning children "where have you been? You covered in grass"**_

"_**We've just be playing miss," Serena answered innocently.**_

_**They walked back into the castle holding hands.**_

**End Flashback**

"That was the last time I saw you…I never came back here, that's why I forgot" A single tear ran down my face.

Darien wiped it away. I looked up into his deep, yet bright Midnight blue eyes and I leaned in he captured my lips in a passionate kiss much better than the first one. His tongue explored mine while mine explored his. He started feeling my back and ending up unzipping my dress. I unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his shoulders. He took of his black pants in record time.

"Eager, are we?" I asked him flashing him a seductive smile.

We were both kissing and holding each other rolling around in the grass, both almost naked but that as far as it went because…

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!!!" my father screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Daddy? Oh my God!" I muttered as Darien and I scrambled to find our clothes.

"When I said you could marry my daughter, that didn't mean you could…could…"

"Daddy, I am a grown women. I am allowed to what I want and I wish you would stop telling me what I can and can't do" I grabbed Darien's hand and orbed to my bedroom. Once in, I magically locked the door. I approached Darien and looked him in the eye.

"Darien, I am so sorry. It's my father. He…" I was silenced by a kiss. My hands explored his body, but then I broke away.

"I am sorry Darien, I think we should wait, not that I don't want to, I am telling you I do…it's I want to wait…until we are married." I blushed at the thought.

"So I take it, you do want to marry me?" Darien asked quietly, keeping his eyes glued to the floor.

"Yes…Darien you were my first love and only love" I ran over to him and kissed him with all the love I had in my body.

He lifted me into his arms and took me over to my bed.

"I think its time you went to bed Miss Serena" Darien said with a smirk on his face.

"Care to join me?" I winked at Darien.

"I thought we agree, five minutes ago not to do…that"

"I mean…you can sleep in my room tonight if you want" I looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

He leaned he and kissed my forehead gently and cocked a half smile.

"You are tired my sweet and so am I," he walked over to the door and bowed "so until tomorrow my majesty" Darien blew me a kiss and quickly exited.

I stripped down into my underwear and slide into my silk sheets on my bed and quickly fell into deep sleep with dreams filled of flowers, gowns, tuxes and Darien.

The morning light shone though my curtains and I awoke, my eyes fluttering open.

"Was it all a dream, or am I really marring Darien tonight" I asked myself but before I had time to answer my chamber door flew open and my parents walked in.

"Happy birthday sweetheart" My mother hugged me and placed a small box in my lap.

"What is it?"

"Well Darling it's something that you have wanted for sometime," my mother answered.

I open the pink velvet box and inside was my mother's very rare pink diamond on a white gold band.

"I don't understand…you said that you would never give this up" I couldn't keep my eyes off that diamond. I have wanted since I was five and it could me a whole year to get over not having the beautiful diamond.

"That was when you were five… now you are eighteen and you are getting married. This ring has been past down from generation to generation. My mother gave it to me on my wedding day and now I am giving it to you on your's"

A single tear slid down my face and then a whole river flowed form both my mother's and my eyes.

"So I am still getting married," I sobbed and wiped away the tears "or are you going to kill Darien instead?" I looked towards my father. His expression was cold and angry. His eyes were no longer filled with life but with despair.

"I will go make arrangements for the wedding" My mother hastily exited the room, muttering something like "please don't kill each other, please don't kill each other".

Both James and myself were strong willed people and had the bad temper to go with it. We loved each other but sometimes I felt like running away from him and all this…

"Father…what happened last night…" I started but was cut off.

"You mean what almost happened!"

"I can't believe you! I may as well go and join a convent"

"Well that would be a good idea"

"Oh my god, I am not a trophy. I can't be put up on the mantel"

"But you are my daughter" His breath was caught in his throat and his eyes were swelling up with water "and I have to protect you"

I had never seen my father cry before. He was always a tower of strength…at least I thought he was.

"Father, I love Darien and always have…and I know, somewhere deep down, you know that." I walked over to my father and kissed him on the cheek.

"But…" I shushed him before he could say anything.

"I will always be your little girl Daddy, it's just…you have to let me go and live my life" we smiled weakly.

"Sweetheart, I am sorry. It's hard for a father to know that his little baby girl is now this beautiful woman standing in front of me"

"I love you daddy, but I have a wedding to go to, so I need to shower"

"Love you too, Serena" He kissed my forehead and left the room.

I walked into my bathroom and had a shower. I decided to use my strawberry shampoo, as Darien loved strawberries.

I got into my pink silk dressing gown and walked into my bedroom, where I found half a dozen ladies waiting for me including Serenity.

"Mum…what's going on?" My eyes shifted around the room looking at all the older women.

"We are going to help you get ready," my mother smiled "Ladies, go to work"

The first three ladies worked on the hair, make-up and gave me a manicure and pedicure, waxed my eyebrows and legs and put my accessories. My hair was let out and slightly curled. My make-up was almost natural but with a little spark, with my eyes having a pale pink almost white colour and glitter on my eyes, my lips had a sparkle clear gloss.

The next three helped me get dressed, though I didn't see my dress until the last minute.

It was so beautiful; it was a radiant white, backless, spaghetti strap dress, covered in diamonds, and my veil was made of lace.

"Serena…my darling daughter, you look absolutely beautiful" My mother smiled and sobbed.

I know that my mother is very emotional and sometimes I hate it, but today I could understand.

"Mum, please don't be sad" My eyes were stinging and I was holding back the tears.

"I am not sad. These are tears of joy"

"Mum, you're going to make me cry and that will make my mascara run"

We sat on my bed sobbing for about an hour before I had to reapply my mascara.

Miss Moon came up to tell my mother to go down to the hall and get ready.

"Good luck my beautiful and lovely daughter, now I better go before I start crying again"

"Before we both do," I replied, I kissed my mother goodbye and she exited, sobbing.

Ms Moon handed me my bouquet, which was red and pink roses.

"Miss Serena…congratulations. Darien is a very lucky man"

"And so what I hear so is Rubeus. I heard you went on your first date last night"

Luna blushed a deep scarlet and smiled

"You better go. Your father will be waiting at the great hall doors"

Emily hastily exited. I looked in the mirror and looked down at my dress. I loved it but something was missing…my shoes! I had no shoes. I searched my wardrobe for a pair that matched but none were white. I ran out into my bedroom, tripped on a box and fell on my arse. I stood back up, rubbing my arse and picked up the box. On top there was a note saying:

_Wear these_

I opened the box and there was a pair of glass slippers, just like in my favourite fairytale, Cinderella.

_Who gave me these? It couldn't be…Darien? Dad? Mum?_ I thought as I placed them on my feet. They fitted perfectly and matched the dress.

"Well whoever gave them to me thank you" I muttered as I walked out the door.

I saw my father standing outside the great hall doors, wearing a black tux and a dark red tie. He looked up at me while a walked down the stairs.

"Oh my lord, is that really my little girl?" he asked

"It is daddy. Are you ready?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

The wedding march started. I knew that that was my que. As soon as I walked though those doors my life might be changed forever. James took my hand in his and muttered

"I love you, sweetheart"

"I love you too, daddy"

The doors open to a stunningly decorated hall. It had red and pink roses everywhere, brought in fresh from the garden, white satin cloths were hung on the walls, on the chairs and on the aisle. Red rose petals lay on the white satin on the aisle. I looked up at the alter and saw my three bridesmaids on the left and Darien's groomsmen on the left and then in the centre, the love of my life Darien, standing in a tux, similar to James's but different somehow.

James kissed both my cheeks and shook Darien's hand.

The priest asked "Who gives this woman to this man?"

I looked at my father, the man who gave me everything in my life and he was about to give me up to another man, but he knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Darien.

"I…I…do" My Father stuttered and quickly sat down before he started crying.

"We are here today to join this two people in Holy matrimony. Is there anyone here who has a just cause why this two should not be joined?"

Darien and me looked at the crowd. No one spoke or stood up. I was over the moon. I turned to look at Darien who was smiling like there was no tomorrow.

After the rings were giving and vows were said, the priest finally said those words I have wanted to hear for my entire life.

"You may kiss the bride"

Darien lifted my veil and leaned in but I whispered

"Just remember, my dad is just over there," he laughed.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kiss him passionately.

We walked down the aisle hands linked together. Darien whispered something in my ear.

"Did you like the shoes?"

I looked at him, shocked and happy at the same time.

"I should have guessed" I lightly kissed him on the lips.

After the papers were singed and everyone was out in rose garden a voice came from nowhere

"May I present, Mr and Mrs Chiba now king and queen of Crystal Tokyo and all of Japan"

Darien and I looked at each other and walked outside and us greeted by 100 guests either, crying, clapping, cheering or doing all three.

"Their first dance will be to a song by Norah Jones called_ Come away with me_"

Darien led me to the dance floor, which was dimly lit by candles.

After the first dance, I dragged Daniel over to my parents

"Congratulations you two" my mother said cheerfully.

"What is this about, us being king and queen?"

My father laughed, "I should have told you. Once the first born of the royal family is married, the parents will step down and let them become the rulers"

"In one day, I turned eighteen, got married and became queen. Hmmm…it's definitely been a excellent day"

I turned to Darien, who looked like he was going to faint.

"Babe, are you all right? You look like you're going to be sick"

Darien shook his head and looked deep into my eyes.

"Babe, I am fine, I just can't believe that…"

"We're king and queen?" I finished the sentence for him as he looked like he was going to burst.

"Lets dance, Mrs Chiba" I giggled, like a five-year-old schoolgirl.

We danced the night away and by midnight everyone was still on the dance floor.

Darien hopped up onto the stage and conjured a microphone.

"I would like to say on behave of me and my darling beautiful sexy new wife, I would like to thank you for coming to help celebrate but I think it's time we had some live music, so I hope with all the hope in my heart that my lovely new wife will come up here and sing a song with me"

Everyone started to cheer, and I started to blush about 10 different shades of red as Darien pulled me on the stage and the music started.

_We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you  
No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope, you were there to remind me  
This is the start  
And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you  
We were strangers on a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you  
And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you  
Knew there was somebody, somewhere  
A new love in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart  
And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you  
Yeah  
Life is a road that I wanna keep going on  
Love is a river, I wanna keep going  
Starting out on a journey  
Life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

The song finished and the crowd started to cheer, yell, whistle and scream.

After about an hour, everyone was sent home and Darien and me were left alone in my room. Well, people use your imagination. Lets just say after a couple hours of sweating, heavy breathing, panting, moaning and screaming, we fell into a loving sleep in each other arms.

I didn't like the idea of being forced into a marriage with a guy I thought I didn't know, but I met the love of my life and now, I am over the moon and I couldn't be happier. I now know that everything happens for a reason, and whatever happens, happens. I believe in chance, fate and karma. What's meant to be is meant to be, you know…Serendipity.

Ok thanks for reading!!! If you had any problems with the story please Tell me… I can make my next one better!!!

Love

SailorKairi91


End file.
